Capacitors are common devices used in electronics, such as integrated circuits, and particularly semiconductor-based technologies. One factor to consider when selecting materials and/or structure for a capacitor may be the capacitance per unit area. A high K factor (also known as relative dielectric constant or “κ”) dielectric material may assist in enhancing capacitance. In the context of this document, “high K factor” is defined as a K factor higher than that of typical DRAM oxynitride dielectric or at least about 7. Ta2O5 can be one example of a high K factor dielectric, but is known to degrade performance of electronic devices when used in a capacitor. One example of impacted electronic devices includes a transistor. A shift threshold voltage (Vt) may occur as well as changes in drift current (IDS), device transconductance parameter for a load transistor (KL), and other device characteristics.
Even though high K dielectrics are desirable in capacitors, Vt shift and other effects on device characteristics can be unacceptable in particular applications. Accordingly, methods of using high K dielectrics without substantially degrading device characteristics are needed.